Slow Dancing in the Kitchen
by 0Blue-Bird0
Summary: Sanji had pulled Usopp into his dance and Usopp had realized for the first time, that as good as Sanji was when he was dancing by himself, he was much better with a partner. Contains SanUso. And the title is pretty self explanitory. Enjoy.


Even though SanUso's been a favorite pairing of mine, I just got now around to writing a one-shot of it, and I'm pretty proud of it. This oneshot has to do with my guilty pleasure head-canon that Sanji dances and listens to music when he cooks.

Summary: In which Usopp watches Sanji dance around the kitchen and then joins in himself.

* * *

Usopp watched from his peripherals as Sanji prepared that night's dinner. He knew that he should have been focusing on the new plant bomb he was creating, but it was hard to stay focused when Sanji was _literally_ waltzing his way around the kitchen. Not that he hadn't had that habit long before their crew had been separated.

No, when Sanji got into cooking, when he _really_ got into cooking, it was rare to see him stand in the same place for more than a few seconds at a time. He was only still long enough to do the little things like add an extra ingredient to a pot or to give a dish a few stirs of the spoon. Otherwise he'd be moving around the kitchen with a swan-like grace, preparing several meals at once and juggling the workload of an entire kitchen staff all by himself.

And before Brooke had joined them, Sanji would have done all of this while humming either a tune or a song to himself. Sometimes the songs were fast, and Sanji's heel's would click to their beats as he moved around the kitchen in a Fox Trot. When he hummed these songs, the meal he served would be stronger on the taste buds and have more flavor. They were more exciting on these days. But sometimes the songs were slower, almost like piano pieces, and Sanji would slowly Ballroom around the kitchen. The meals on these days were more harmonious and richer. And sometimes, it would be a happier tune, or an old fashioned one and the food would always change slightly. Of course the meals were all good either way, but there was always that subtle difference.

He only recognized it because of all the time he'd spend in the kitchen watching Sanji. When he wasn't outside rolling around with Luffy, that was. But the only other person who seemed to realize these subtle differences was Robin, evident by the appreciative glances she gave Sanji or the little compliments she paid him.

But after they'd gotten Brooke, it had seemed like their skeletal musician set the tone for dinner more often than not. When he had played 'Binks' Sake' for Luffy one night, Usopp had been inside the kitchen with Sanji, feeling a little bit nauseous after an encounter with the wrong end of a Spiny Poison Fish earlier that day. When he heard the song playing, a smile had found its way to Sanji's face and the chef, in his element, had done a little jig, the very same kind that he often told him, Luffy, and Chopper off for doing in public. It had been funny enough that Usopp had immediately began laughing, his nausea forgotten. And Sanji, instead of getting embarrassed and snapping at him, had just grinned before rushing over to the table and pulling him up by his arm.

He had pulled Usopp into his dance and Usopp had realized for the first time, that as good as Sanji was when he was dancing by himself, he was much better with a partner. And they had continued to dance, with Sanji stopping occasionally to keep dinner running, until Usopp was breathless and his cheeks were red. After that, dinner had been served, and while Sanji hadn't said anything about it, he'd given Usopp a bigger portion than normal. All the while Usopp sat with a stupid smile on his face and a not unwelcome fluttery feeling in his chest.

The first time anything had happened while they were dancing was right after they'd left Thriller Bark, and right before they'd landed on Sabondy. They had been attacked by another pirate crew and after defeating them, Nami had ransacked their ship, bringing back a surprising amount of loot. It had been enough that Nami had then ecstatically claimed they were getting better furniture for the Thousand Sunny. Better beds for the men's room, more weights for the crow's nest, a new refrigerator, the works. So while the crew was outside celebrating, Sanji and Usopp were inside the kitchen, dancing to the rousing song that Brooke was playing. Sanji had had one hand on Usopp's waist while the other was holding his hand. Usopp personally hadn't minded being in the 'girl's' position because he knew that Sanji would lead better than he could.

The song had been reaching it's peak when Sanji, out of the blue, had dipped Usopp before leaning down and pecking him on the mouth. Sanji expertly avoided being stabbed in the eye with Usopp's nose and Usopp had been left flustered and speechless. When Sanji had brought him back up, instead of bolting like he normally would have, Usopp had just buried his face in the crook of Sanji's neck, trying in vain to hide his red face.

Sanji had just laughed at him before spinning him around once more and going back to check on dinner. After they had finished dinner, Usopp had remained behind to help Sanji wash dishes. And although he wouldn't have admitted it out loud, Usopp had liked the sparks that had run up his arm whenever his and Sanji's hands brushed underneath the soapy water.

Flash forward to two years later, where Sanji was doing the exact same thing. Outside on the deck, Brooke was playing a new piece on his guitar and Usopp found himself watching Sanji and tapping his finger to the song's beat. Usopp had long given up with his experiment all together and put it off to the side of the table. He settled down to watch Sanji instead. Wherever Sanji had been the past year, they'd apparently taught him a lot about dancing. Not that Sanji hadn't been anything but graceful two years ago, he just seemed to be even better now.

When Sanji saw Usopp watching him, he held out a hand and beckoned towards him. Usopp, needing no other invitations, got up and took Sanji's hand. Sanji pulled him into some sort of fast paced dance and Usopp tried his best to keep up. Not that he was that bad of a dancer himself, he was actually pretty good if he could say so himself, but he always had to try harder to not trip over his feet with Sanji.

So Sanji and Usopp danced together for a while, Usopp with his face turning red and his heart racing, and Sanji feeling the exact same way, but being less obvious about it. Their dance ended again with Sanji dipping Usopp and kissing him, but it was no longer a peck.

There was definitely more passion behind this one, and after a moment of hesitation, Usopp was return the feeling. The two parted after a few seconds and drew back, their cheeks flushed and their lips pink. And then Sanji grinned at Usopp. It wasn't his normal 'lady killer' smile. Instead it was a sort of 'I feel really dorky right now, but don't tell anyone' look. It was a nice smile and Usopp was glad to say that he was one of the few that Sanji used it around. But after resting a few minutes to catch their breath, Sanji grabbed Usopp again, and this time, engaged him in a slower dance, one that meant that their body's were flush against each other and that allowed Usopp to place a quick peck on Sanji's cheek.

Although he'd never admit it, Usopp really, really liked watching Sanji dance. But he liked it even more when it was with him.

* * *

Looking back on it, I can't believe that I wrote a whole piece without a single piece of dialog. But I think this is one of those cases where it works out well that way.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own head canons. But seriously, go back to the end of the Baratie Arc where Sanji is explaining All Blue to Luffy. The smile on his face is absolutely beautiful.


End file.
